new_trollpastfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cosmo the Seedrian.avi
Jestem wielkim fanem serii Sonic X. Uwielbiam zwłaszcza sceny, gdzie jest Tails i Cosmo. Lubiłem czytać fanfiki związane z tą parką, osobiście uważam, że ten wątek nie był do końca wyczerpany w serialu. Siedząc w internecie znalazłem plik "Cosmo the Seedrian.avi". Film był opatrzony komentarzem "to są nieukazane w Sonic X sceny Tailsa i Cosmo". Na początku myślałem, że to niemieckie porno dla niewidzących i niesłyszących, ale jak włączyłem przeraziłem się i to na poważnie. Zamiast logo "Sonic X" było "Cosmo X". Jak wspominałem, widząc czołówkę myślałem, że to będzie porno parodia Sonic X, ale jak logo zniknęło zaczęła się właściwa akcja. Płynęli na łódce. Ten stan trwał 66 sekund. Pomyślałem sobie "spokojnie zaraz się rozkręci", ale dalej płynęli na łódce. -CZY TO JEST ŚMIERĆ W WENECJI?!- krzyknąłem do telewizora, kiedy sceneria się zmieniła. Widok był na pokład Tajfuna. Załoga jak widać cieszyła się, bo "pokonali Dark Oak'a". Pomyślałem, że faktycznie to jest alternatywna historia, ale to co było potem przeraziło mnie i to na poważnie. Wrócili na Mobius i w pewnym momencie niebo zrobiło się szare, liście zaczęły więdnąć. Nadleciał samotny Metarex. Chciał znów ukraść planetojajo, ale nie udało mu się. Kiedy nasza ekipa usłyszała wybuch, Tails natychmiast pobiegł na miejsce. Zobaczył jedynie zmasakrowane zwłoki metarexa, pełne krwi. Najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Wrócił z powrotem do domu i zauważył stojącą na plaży Cosmo. Nie była sobą. Jej zielone ubranie stało się brązowe, kwiaty na jej głowie zwiędły, a w ręku trzymała nóż i się śmiała jak Yuno z Mirai Nikki. Odwróciła się. Miała szaleńcze spojrzenie, a ubranie brudne od krwi która wyglądała JAK PRAWDZIWA. Kiedy Tails podszedł bliżej zobaczył zmasakrowane zwłoki Cream. Włączyłem pauzę, przyjrzałem się i zobaczyłem w nich twarz Stalina. Zaskoczyło mnie co w serialu dla młodszej widowni robi taki zbrodniarz jak Józef Stalin. Wokół było pełno hiperrealistycznej krwi. W pewnym momencie zauważyłem, że jedna z krwistych plam na sukience Cosmo stworzyła coś podobnego do flagi Państwa Islamskiego. Przestraszyłem się i to na poważnie. Cosmo spojrzała się na Tailsa. -TAILS, TAILS!- Krzyczała z ogromną lubością, kiedy ten stał jak wryty. -Nie wierzę- powiedział zszokowany. -Wiesz, że tak Cię kocham, kocham tak, że zabiję każdego kto mi będzie chciał Ciebie zabrać- powiedziała po czym wzięła do ręki głowę Cream. Kapała z niej krew. -Nie wierzę- powtórzył Tails i nagle przybył Sonic. Był zaskoczony. Chwilę po tym przybiegła Amy, a Cosmo do niej podbiegła i odcięła jej głowę siekierą. Krew się lała, a resztki mózgu Amy leżały po całej plaży. Nagle zauważyłem coś naprawdę przerażającego. Te resztki mózgu utworzyły wzór podobny do pentagramu. Cosmo się dalej śmiała jak szalona. Zahipnotyzowała Tailsa swoimi oczami które się zrobiły czarno czerwone i porwała. Tails odzyskał świadomość w jakimś nieznanym budynku. Rozejrzał się i zauważył coś po czym przeraziłem się na poważnie. W pokoju były porozwieszane głowy m.in. Vanilli, Sally, Chrisa, Helen. -Teraz nikt mi Ciebie nie zabierze, zabiłam wszystkich co by mogli zagrozić naszej nieśmiertelnej miłości- usłyszał Cosmo. -Czemu ich zabiłaś? I czemu zabiłaś Chrisa? -Ach, jeszcze nie wiesz to powiem Ci prawdę- zaczęła Cosmo- Chris na Ciebie się patrzył zbreźnym wzrokiem, a ja czułam się zazdrosna, bo odniosłam wrażenie, że jest on bardziej kobiecy niż ja- skończyła -A teraz pora na coś naprawdę mocnego - po czym powiesiła odrąbaną głowę Sonica Tails zaniemówił. Ja też. Nagle w tle zaczęła lecieć przerażająca piosenka. Nazywała się "Salil Sawarim". -To teraz kolej na nas- powiedziała po czym zabiła Tailsa. Odcięła jego głowę, zabrała na łódkę. Łódka płynęła spokojnie, a Cosmo się szaleńczo śmiała i tuliła tę głowę do siebie. Film się skończył. Położyłem się spać. Nie wyspałem się, bo miałem koszmary, śnił mi się ciągle ten śmiech Cosmo. Poszedłem do szkoły i wydawało mi się, że ona mnie śledzi. Popadałem w coraz większą histerię aż w końcu podjąłem decyzję. Zaraz pistolet kupię i zastrzelę się, ale zanim to zrobię to ostrzegam Was- NIGDY NIE OGLĄDAJCIE "Cosmo the Seedrian.avi".